A Life Restarted
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is another version of Rose returning to the Doctor that I came up with in dream. It will see Rose return to her home world, reunite with the love of her life, travel with him and run into a few old friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Restarted**

This is another version of Rose returning to the Doctor that I came up with in dream. It will see Rose return to her home world, reunite with the love of her life, travel with him and run into a few old friends along the way.

**Chapter 1**

Hello my name is Rose Marion Tyler and I have done something which I thought impossible, or I should say Mickey did it for me. You see, a while ago now, I got trapped on a parallel world which is a world much like this one but with subtle, minor differences.

I was born on April 27th 1987 to Jackie and Pete Tyler and for the first 19 years of my life I lived pretty normally, on a housing estate in Southeast London with my mum, dad had died when I was little. I had a normal job at a department store and then one day a man walked into my life, the most impossible man and his name is the Doctor.

He took me travelling with him, all throughout time and space in his bigger on the inside ship. We saw all sorts of things, all manner of planets and people and aliens, it was amazing. I began to fall in love him and then he changed, regeneration he called it, he became a totally different man and then I fell in love with him all over again and we carried on travelling, that is until we got separated with me on the parallel world on one side of the void and the Doctor on my home world, which I call the worst day of my life.

I saw him once after that, he managed to send me a message with the use of a hologram, of course it meant I had to go to Norway of course, he never could operate that ship of his exactly right. It was on a beach that I last saw him, I told him I loved him and I think he was going to say it back to me, but in mid sentence his hologram got cut off and I haven't seen or heard from him since. He said it would be impossible for us to see each other again - he was wrong.

Being ripped away from all that you know allows you to rethink your life and instead of going back to working in a shop I joined the Torchwood Institute - an organisation dedicated to protecting the British Empire from alien threats. My parallel world father (long story) owns Torchwood and he put me in charge of a team whose members included my good friends Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds as well as two other people called Amy Pond and Ianto Jones. The five of us became an unstoppable force, going all over the place, stopping an aliens with the mindset of controlling Earth and allowing any friendly ones to stay. Because unlike the Torchwood that caused me to get trapped here, this one didn't persecute all aliens.

One day with help from the interplanetary organisation The Shadow Proclamation we invented a device called the Dimension Cannon which had two purposes. One of which was to monitor the time lines of people back home in my original world, while the other, it's main purpose, was to send me back there, so I could find the Doctor.

About five months into Project Blue (In honour of the TARDIS, the Doctor's time and space machine) as it became known, I was called in on my day off by Mickey who told me "Rose, you gotta get here, you won't believe this, but it's working", and so I hotfooted it to Canary Wharf and saw that it was true - the Dimension Cannon was working.

Everyone gathered around me, Jake, Mickey, Amy, Ianto, Mum, Dad and my little brother Tony, who was less than a year old, after we had said goodbye, I pressed the disk around my neck and got to the spot where I am now stood - Cardiff, on my home world.

I look all around me and smile the largest smile ever, this was before I walked over to the place the TARDIS always lands when it refuels in the city. I stood in that exact spot, when I heard the sound of guns cocking behind me. I raise my hands and turn around slowly to see someone I thought was dead.

"Rose!" he said in utter shock and surprise.

"Hello Jack" I replied.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having only moments ago landed in Cardiff I was amazed to find myself looking into the eyes of an old friend - Captain Jack Harkness. The two of us just stood there looking at each other for a few moments before we both put on large smiles and ran to the other for a hug.

Jack must've been pleased to see me because he lifted me off of the ground and twirled me round before returning me to my feet.

"So I've been missed then?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, I thought I'd never see you again, at least that's what I was told"

"We'll get to that in a minute, I thought you were dead"

"About that..."

Then a woman I recognise from my travels with the Doctor steps forward "I take it you two know each other then"

"Oh yeah me and Rose go way back, she knew me back when I could die".

"Meaning you can't now?"

"Yeah, I'll explain in a little bit, but first introductions. Rose Tyler, allow me to introduce Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and ..."

"Ianto Jones, hello again".

"Have we met?"

"No, but where I've just come from there's a version of you that I worked with"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's explain everything to each other when we're somewhere a bit more private"

"Deal"

Jack and his team then lead me to a Tourist Information Centre where I proceeded to ask "What are we doing here?"

"Show her Ianto"

Ianto then moved around the desk and pressed a button under it causing a door to appear in the wall.

"Okay, that's cool"

A few minutes later all of us took a lift down a few floors and emerged to see a giant cogwheel rolling away to reveal their base. It was an awesome sight to see, the water tower running right through the middle of the floor up the surface, it had desks and wires and staircases and equipment all over the place. Everything was higgledy piggledy which reminded me of the TARDIS and made me feel at home just a little bit.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to the hub"

"This place is amazing, it reminds me of the TARDIS a bit"

"What's the TARDIS?" inquires Tosh.

"It's a time and space machine"

"There's no such thing"

"Oh come on Owen, with all you've seen, you don't believe in time travel, just look at me, I'm living proof it does, I was born in the 51st Century for crying out loud".

"Is there a room where we can all sit down and talk?"

"Sure, Rose, this way"

A few minutes later I was stood next to Jack while the others were sat around a table.

"Alright Rose, how do you wanna start the explanations?"

"Maybe I should just explain a bit about the Doctor first"

"Cool, you do that and I'll sit down" he replied before taking a seat next to Gwen.

"Okay then, in 2005 I was working in Henricks in London, anyway I had to had the lottery money over to the Chief Electrician Wilson, but I couldn't find him so I began to make my way out when I heard noises, I thought it was people playing a joke on me, boy was I wrong. Anyway the mannequins in storage began to move, all by themselves, I got backed up against a wall and then a man grabbed by hand said 'Run' and I haven't stopped running since, travelling with him in his time and space machine - the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. We saw all sorts of things, stuff you wouldn't believe".

"So who was this man?" asks Owen.

"The most impossible man, a man everyone should meet in their lifetime, a man without whom this organisation wouldn't exist, do you have a copy of the Torchwood Foundation Charter?"

"Yeah, hold on" answers Tosh who after a little bit of tinkering puts up a copy of the Torchwood Foundation Charter.

"The Doctor and I arrived in Scotland in 1879 and met Queen Victoria, we went to a place called Torchwood House and met a werewolf. After we defeated it she knighted us, he was Sir Doctor of TARDIS and I was Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. Just after that had happened, she banished us from the British Empire and as you can see from the Charter Queen Victoria herself created the Torchwood Institute to protect the Empire against any alien threats and listed the Doctor as one of them, but trust me, he isn't and he never has been".

"I can say a little bit now if you'd like Rose"

"Sure Jack, thanks"

Jack then goes to stand next to Rose an says "Like Rose said, the Doctor never has been and never will be a threat to this world. He has saved the people of this planet more times than anyone. The Downing Street incident, the Rock Ship over London, the Replica of the Titanic over London and the Battle of Canary Wharf".

"That's where I recognise you from" exclaims Ianto.

"But we haven't met in this world, how do you recognise me?"

"I used to work at Torchwood One, I was there the day of the battle, I remember seeing on the screen, you with the Daleks and Cybermen. There was a strange man wearing a pinstripe suit with you".

"That's the Doctor"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"Rosie, you said you'd say how you got here from the Parallel World"

"Forget that, tell me how in the hell you're alive".

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For this chapter to work you have to forget that the scene in Doomsday where Rose tells the Cult of Skaro that she killed the Dalek Emperor never happened.

"It's a long story, so I'm gonna let the lady go first"

"How nice of you"

"I thought so"

"Fine, I'll tell you. After the Battle of Canary Wharf I got trapped"

"Trapped where?" asks Gwen.

"In a parallel world"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, it's a universe that runs parallel to this one as the name suggests and though some things are the same, others are different. For instance in the one I was sent to, the colours on traffic lights were different, the UK was led by a President and my dad was still alive, though he wasn't actually my dad as I was never born in that world. Anyway back to my story, while there I worked for Torchwood, my dad had taken it over and I ran my own team, we went all over the country solving alien dilemmas or procuring equipment. The while time I was over there I worked on trying to get back, well me and Mickey".

"How is Mickey Mouse?"

"Jack!"

"Sorry, please continue"

"Thank you. One day after solving a particularly difficult case we got help in our void crossing efforts"

"Help from who?" inquired Tosh.

"The Shadow Proclamation"

"What's then when it's at home"

"It's like the outer space police Owen, except the force is made up of Judoon and before you ask Judoon are humanoids, except they have Rhino heads" answers Jack.

"What he said, so they helped us out and gave us some much needed equipment so we could build the Dimension Cannon"

"What did it do?"

"Well Ianto it had two functions, one of which was more important than the other. The first one, the most important one was to get me home, get me to this world and the other was to monitor timelines"

"Timelines?"

"Think of a timeline as a piece of string and at points along that string are events that will happen to someone throughout their life".

"Yeah and obviously we got the cannon working or I wouldn't be here. So Jack are you gonna tell me how you're alive, the last time I saw you, you were dead"

"Like actually, properly dead, Jack, I didn't think you could die"

"I can't now Gwen"

"What do you mean you can't die Jack?"

"I mean that the last time you saw me was the last time I stayed dead"

"Then what happened, how are you alive and how come you can't die?"

"The Doctor sent you away, but you came back"

"I did, I don't remember"

"That's because you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the raw power of the Time Vortex, it almost destroyed you. You got the Game Station right as the Daleks were going to kill the Doctor, then you turned them all to dust, including the Emperor and after you'd done that you thought you could do anything so you brought me back to life, but you couldn't control it so you brought me back forever".

"How do you know all that if you were dead at the time?"

"I met the doctor again not long ago, he looked different, very different"

"Regeneration, I was there when it happened, it took a while to get used to"

"I bet"

"So is that the gist of it all, Rhino Police, Timelines, Daleks and the Time Vortex" surmised Owen.

"That's it yeah"

"Daleks were those pepper pot things, right?" asked Ianto.

"Uh-huh! Trust me, you do not ever and I mean ever want to meet a Dalek, they're the most evil creatures in the Universe".

"Rose"

"Yes Jack"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Thanks, I wanted to know why you came here and didn't go to London?"

"Because he has to come back here to refuel, with the rift here and all that"

"So I guess you'll be looking for somewhere to stay while you wait"

"I guess so"

"And you'll need a job to pay for it"

"What are you saying Jack?"

"I'm asking you to come work for me, will you do it?"

"I'd honoured"

"Then Rose Tyler, allow me to be the first to say, welcome to Torchwood"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night when everyone else had gone home I was sat with Jack in his office, him behind the desk, me infront of it and we just sat there talking, about anything and everything.

"Do remember that one time when me and the Doctor left you to turn a Neanderthal into a modern day citizen?"

"Boy do I, I wonder how Das is now?"

"He got married didn't he, I'm sure we went to the wedding"

"He did, her name was Anna if I remember correctly. But hey, what about that time we saw Krakatoa explode?"

"That was so cool"

"Hey listen, how's your mom and Mickey?" asks Jack

"They're good, my mom had a little boy with my parallel world father"

"Really!"

"Yeah, little Anthony Peter Tyler, we called him Tony, that's the one thing I regret about leaving that place, that I'll never see my little brother grow up, he was only a few months old when I left. So, anyway, have you seen him recently?"

"Yes actually"

"How was he?"

"He was fine, he had someone travelling with him"

"Martha Jones"

"How do you know her name?"

"The Dimension Cannon, it can measure timelines, remember?"

"Right, yeah, sorry"

"What was she like?"

"I only knew her for a short while, well a year, though she wasn't around for that whole year, it's very complicated, but she's a good person, she saved the world, all on her own"

"Really!"

"Well, the Doctor told her what to do but yeah, she did, all during the year that never was"

"I don't understand Jack"

"Right yeah, basically this evil man called The Master, took the name Harold Saxon and became the UK Prime Minister, then he took over the world with these things called Toclafane and manipulating the TARDIS, which he had stolen from the Doctor. During the next he tortured and killed many, many people, but we stopped him and reversed time, only the people who were aboard The Valiant, that's the ship he was using as command central remember what happened"

"That's quite some story"

"I suppose it is yeah"

"Listen Jack, tomorrow, I'm gonna look for a flat, I can't stay here while I wait for the Doctor, I'd go stark raving bonkers, no offence"

"Some taken, listen, depending on whether it's a quiet day or not I'll help you look, ok?"

"Thanks"

"But wait, how are you going to pay for a flat?"

"Look in that bag over there and you'll see how, my dad gave me as much money as we had in the vault at the mansion - £2.5 million"

"You have £2.5 million"

"Hell yeah, being the long lost daughter of a billionaire has its advantages"

"I'll go get you a blanket, you're gonna need some sleep for tomorrow, it's initiation day"

The next day Rose and Jack are busy at work, scanning the city for signs of alien activity when Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh arrive.

"Morning you lot" greeted Jack.

"I'll get the coffee on"

"Thanks Ianto, you're a star"

Minutes later there's an alarm blaring throughout the hub causing everyone to rush to Tosh's desk. "First of all, back off, I can't do this with you all crowding round me and second, take the SUV to Bute Town, I'll send the exact co-ordinates to SUV's SatNav"

"Gwen, Owen, Rose, with me, Ianto, Tosh, I need you to stay here, you guys are our eyes and ears, find out everything you can about that place and which aliens are involved"

"You got it"

"Alright, let's go"

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Minutes later the four of the of them were sat in the SUV on their way to Bute Town with Jack driving, Owen in the passenger seat and Gwen and Rose in the back.

"So Rose, how did you and Jack meet?" asked Gwen.

"Oh that's a fun story"

"Oi, I was asking Rose not you"

"Anyway, like Jack said, it is a fun story. It was 1941, the height of the London Blitz and basically I was hanging from a barrage balloon, Union Jack all over my chest, and then just as I had let go of the rope and was about to fall, Jack here caught me in the tractor beam of his ship, brought me aboard and we danced infront of Big Ben".

"And when she says infront of Big Ben she means that my ship was tethered to it and we danced infront of the clock face on my invisible ship".

"You think you know a man and then he says he had an invisible spaceship in 1941 that was tethered to Big Ben". says Owen.

"Hey Jack, what do you suppose is awaiting us at the other end of this journey?"

"I don't know Rose, I honestly don't know"

Less than 5 minutes later the four of them arrive at a really rundown part of Bute Town where they see only a few people milling around.

"Which way do we go?"

"Continue for 300 yards and take the second left" answers Tosh in their ears.

"Thanks Tosh"

"It's what you pay me for"

Jack then smiles and runs off, leading the others in the direction Tosh indicated. When they arrive at their destination they see an extremely old, large house, possibly and old workhouse, overgrown with all sorts of plants, with windows broken and roof tiles missing and broken on the ground.

"Guys, I can see three life forms inside"

"Are they humanoid Ianto?" inquires Owen.

"No, I'm not exactly sure, what they are"

"That's not filling me with confidence"

"Sorry, I'm just telling you what I know"

"Okay listen, we don't know what's in there, so no splitting up ok"

"Got it"

"And Rose, take this" says Jack handing her his spare gun.

"No Jack, absolutely not, and I can't believe you'd even consider using guns, after everything the Doctor taught you, taught both of us".

"Please, just take it, I would feel so much better if you could defend yourself"

"Fine, but I'm only gonna use it if I have to".

"Deal"

Rose then takes the weapon and she, Jack, Gwen and Owen go inside and creep down a few corridors until they hear Tosh say in their ears "Whatever it is you're looking for is in the next room".

"Gotcha"

The four of them then poke their heads around the door, and see three individuals of one of, if not the most feared races in all the universe.

Rose and Jack look at each other with a look of knowing and fear and say together "Daleks"

Then some of the Daleks equipment starts beeping and alarms start blaring, one of the Daleks moved over to a monitor and explained "Intruder alert, four humans are in the building".

"Intruders located, they must be exterminated".

"RUN!" shouted Jack.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rose, Jack, Owen and Gwen were running for their lives and had reached the front door of the old workhouse when they found out that the door had been locked.

"What do we do?"

"We die Owen, that's what we do, they'll kill us" explained Jack

"Not all of us"

"Shut up Gwen".

Two Daleks then come into the little stretch of corridor where they are and are about to Exterminate them when Rose yells "DALEKS" which makes them stop what they are doing and in their creepy way they turn their eyestalk to stare at her.

"That's right, I know who you are"

"Explain" replied the Dalek nearest to her.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you. Now I bet you're wondering who I am, my name's Rose Tyler, check your records"

"No known record of Rose Tyler"

"Do you have a record of what happened to the Emperor?"

"Yes"

"So you know he died? It was me, I used the power of the Time Vortex, I poured into his head and turned him to dust, that's right, one simple, meaningless human being killed the god of all Daleks

"What is she doing?" whispered Gwen to Jack.

"She's getting them to not kill us, at least not this very moment anyway, and I'm gonna help her"

Jack then walked forward to stand next to Rose before looking the Daleks in the eyestalk and saying "Rose here's not the only one who's heard of you, I have as well, I've fought your kind before, and I know that there's only one thing that Daleks are afraid ok"

"Daleks fear nothing"

"Oh really, what, not even The Oncoming Storm?"

"You know of The Doctor"

"Know of him, we've travelled with him"

"Yeah, I was with him at the Battle of Canary Wharf when the Daleks faced the Cybermen"

"I remember now, those metal things were in every house and the Daleks were in the sky" exclaims Gwen.

"Oh yeah, it was actually pretty scary"

"That is true"

"Humans will decease with social interaction"

"Follow us"

"What?"

"Just do it Owen, trust me for once yeah" orders Jack.

Then the four of them follow the two Daleks back into the main room.

* * *

On board the TARDIS with the Doctor and Donna, the latter of which comes into the console room to see the Doctor tinkering away under the console.

"Oi spaceman, what you doing?"

"I, Donna Noble am fixing my ship"

"Is something wrong with it"

"First of all don't call her an it, that term offends her and second sort of, some of the wirings got a bit messed up, you don't mind just floating around in the Vortex for a while do you?"

"Na, there's plenty on this ship to occupy me, but can I ask one question before you get back to whatever it was you were doing?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want Donna, anytime anywhere, this head is like a font of knowledge, some of it nonsense and most of it is quite excellent"

"Shut up, anyway, is there anywhere you're planning on taking me once you've finished fixing the TARDIS?"

"Oh yes, of course, we'll have to go to Cardiff"

"Cardiff, why Cardiff?"

"There's a rift in time and space running right through the city, plant the TARDIS on that for a few hours so she can soak up the energy and we're good to go, and after that, because we're already on Earth, we can go see your mom and granddad if you want, or better yet you can give 'em a call and ask them to meet us in Cardiff, what was the date last time we were there again?"

"I think it was May 2009"

"Then tell 'em some date after that, if you want to see them at all that is"

"Of course I want to see them, they're my family"

"Then that's settled tell them to meet us in Cardiff on a Saturday in June or something"

"I will, just gonna find my phone first, see ya later"

"Bye Donna"

Donna then goes out of the room in search of her mobile phone.

* * *

Back in the old warehouse the Daleks are operating some equipment while Rose and the Torchwood team are huddled in the corner of the room.

"What's going on in there guys, we're getting a little worried?" asks Tosh in their ears.

"It's Daleks Tosh"

"So what are we gonna do now, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know Owen, give me a minute to think".

Then some alarms start to blare on the equipment metres away from them.

"What do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know"

"Transport locked on, arrival of humanoid imminent" says one of the Daleks.

Seconds later a blonde woman no one recognises (but is in fact the Doctor's Daughter Jenny) transports into the room in between the Daleks and the humans carrying an extremely large gun.

"Who are you?" asks Rose.

"A friend, now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to".

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The female shows signs of having non-human DNA" says one of the Daleks.

"Check your records, what sort of DNA is it that I have?"

"Human and Time-Lord"

"You're a Time-Lord!" exclaims Rose.

"Yes I am"

"But that's impossible, we know the Last Time-Lord and you are most certainly not him"

"Oh you know my dad?"

"Your dad!"

"You will cease social interaction"

"Oh will we? You see, you overgrown pepper pots, this gun that I'm holding, it's reinforced with Dalekanium, so, release my friends, or I will kill you right here, right now"

"Daleks take orders from no one"

"Fine, I'll just take them"

Jenny goes to turn around to take Rose and the others out with her when one of the Daleks rolls forwards and begins to say Exterminate, but before it can finish Jenny has turned around and killed all the Daleks in the room.

"Nice job, what's your name?" asks Jack.

"Thank you and it's Jenny, what's yours?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, and this is my team, or part of it anyway"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Allow me to do the introductions, this is Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper

"Hi, Jenny, what's your surname, if you don't mind me asking?" questions Rose

"I don't have one"

"So your name is just Jenny?"

"Yes, though it is short for Generated Anomaly"

"Excuse me!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere so I could explain"

"Yeah, maybe we should"

A little while later in the Hub's meeting room, Jenny is stood infront of the table, looking down at everyone.

"So Jenny, you were saying that you'd explain why your name is short for Generated Anomaly"

"Hold on Jack, I wanna know about your dad, he's the Doctor isn't he?" inquires Rose.

"Yes, though the two things are connected"

"Well go on then, explain"

"Thanks, one day, he arrived on a planet called Messaline with Martha and Donna and he was forced to give a skin sample, which was put into a Progenation Machine, then seconds later, I came out fully grown, basically he's biologically both my mother and father"

"That is quite a story"

"That's not the half of it, he thinks I'm dead"

"He does!"

"Yes, jumped infront of a shot that what meant for him and I died, but after he had left the planet, The Source, which was a Terraforming device, brought me back from the dead, then I stole a shuttle, and travelled the cosmos for a while"

"None of what you're saying sounds like it happened in this century, what year was it?" asks Owen.

"It was 6012"

"Then how did you get here?"

"I met someone who put time travel technology in my shuttle"

"And why did you come here?"

"I carried on travelling a while, then I picked up the signal from the Dalek's ship, so I decided to go after them"

"Well I'm glad you did"

"Thanks"

"Listen Jenny, I'm here to wait for the Doctor as well, do you wanna come live with me for a while?"

"Do you mind?"

"Why do you think I'm asking?"

"Then yes, thank you"

"You're welcome, now come, let's go, you can have a shower and a snooze"

"You have no idea how happy I am about that, I am so tired"

Rose then laughs and they all walk out of the room.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few hours later Rose and Jenny are sat on the sofa in the living room of Rose's apartment, which is now also Jenny's talking.

"Rose, you never said, how is it that you know my dad?"

"A few years ago I was working at a shop in London, when creatures called Autons attacked, they backed me into a corner, I was terrified, but then, he grabbed my hand and told me to run, and we never stopped. Of course this was all before he regenerated"

"Regenerated?"

"It's a Time-Lord defence mechanism, basically when they're dying they change, ... oh so much about themselves, their appearance, their personality, essentially they become a new man but with the same memories".

"Do you suppose that's happened to him since I last saw him?"

"I hope not" answered Rose.

Rose, Jenny and the rest of Torchwood then spent the next couple of months going around Cardiff and stopping aliens from invading and just generally causing havoc when one day an alarm goes off in the Hub.

"Tosh, what is it?" asks Jack.

"I don't know give me a second"

A few short moments later Tosh is staring at the live camera footage of Roald Dahl Plass when she sees something completely strange - a blue box.

"What on Earth is that?"

"What you got?"

"A box, a blue box, it's just sitting there in the middle of the plaza"

"Did you say blue box?" inquires Rose.

"Yes, why?"

Rose, Jenny and Jack then come racing over and see the TARDIS on the screen, they watch it for a few seconds and see two people approach, a woman in her 60's and a man, probably her father who looked to be in his 80's approached the familiar ship, then, they see a ginger woman who looks about 40ish walk out of the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor and the sight of him causes Rose to hitch her breath. They see the woman who came out with the Doctor greet the two older people, presumably her family before the woman's grandfather, turned to the Doctor and shook his hand and his daughter just nodded her head towards him, Rose thought she was nervous around the Doctor, as her own mother sometimes was.

"What's going on guys? Do you know those people?" questioned Tosh.

"We know him" answered Jack pointing to the Doctor on the screen.

"Who is he?"

"That Tosh, that is the Doctor, come on guys, let's go say hi"

Jack then leads Jenny and Rose out of the hub and up above ground.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
